The Legend of Zelda: Final Darkness
by thelinkmaster001
Summary: the story takes place in new Hyrule castle as the former head of the Palace Guard, now King of Hyrule, Link, looks out at the people and the land he is now to lead. Rated T for violence Characters will be added as the story continues
1. Intro

**This Fan fiction takes place an unknown amount of years after Spirit Tracks. The setting begins in new Hyrule castle as the former head of the Palace Guard, now King of Hyrule, Link, looks out at the people and the land he is now to lead.**

Intro

Link looked out at Hyrule's landscape and the great wall that kept the people of the land in and the endless hordes of monsters out. It was peaceful inside the walls now, as it was many years before, and he hoped it would be for many years later. _Much has changed since the time of the first King and Queen of New Hyrule _he thought. _Although the reason for the land's name, "New Hyrule" still eludes me. _

"Long ago" Link started the Story of the Hero out loud, " A young boy became a Royal Engineer and received a request from the Princess Zelda of the time. Although at the time, neither of them knew it, it was a call to battle." Link went on, telling the story of the hero, him traversing the five realms of the land, locating the five Lokomos, exploring the land's temples, and the defeat of the demon king Malladus. As he finished the story, he became aware of a presence behind him. His instincts from his days as the head of the castle guard told him that it was not an enemy, so he chose not to react.

When he finished the story, he turned to find his wife, the Queen Zelda DLXXXVI watching him.

"Why do you insist on reciting the tales of the past?" Zelda asked. "All they do is remind us of the time before the Great Walls of Hyrule, a time before monsters plagued our every waking moment."

_She's right, _Link mused. _Although, I have a feeling that the stories of the past may help us save our future." _Link had ben getting many thoughts like this in recent times, and they worried him. He tore his attention away from his feelings and back to his wife, who was speaking again.

" – and PLEASE try to get to bed on time tonight" Zelda pleaded. "Last night you went to bed at the time when the sun was rising over the walls!"

This fact was true. He hadn't been getting much sleep in recent times because he had been getting fitful dreams that frightened, no, **_scared_**him.

Link looked at Zelda. "Alright" he said "I'll be in soon, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Zelda said

Link walked back into his study and wrote down in his journal the most recent feelings, almost premonitions of the future tht he had experienced during his talk with Zelda.

As link got up from his chair, he suddenly felt that this night was going to be the last time he saw the pages of his journal.


	2. Chapter 1

Outside the great walls of Hyrule Castle, far to the northeast atop the largest volcano of the area slept a gigantic, red beast. It was a hideous thing, with fur permanently stained the color of the red Goron and Anouki blood that he had murdered nearly 100 years before. Only his black eyes and huge, pure black, misshapen horns had any other color. Although the volcano was active, the beast paid no attention, treating the lava like a warm bath. The ash made it pure black in the sky, allowing no light through, yet the beast slowly woke, sensing the morning through the clouds.

"Humph" he grumbled, with a dark, raspy voice. "Another day, another day the Reincarnated Hero must remain alive. How I would love to add his blood to my hide." For indeed, a small part of fur on his large forehead remained it's original aqua blue shade.

"Malladus, report" a voice said from the shadows. The beast who was once known as Demon King Malladus, now Demon _Prince_ Malladus, turned his head towards the voice.

"Still no change Messenger" he said to the black and grey figure emerging from the shadows. The figure smiled. "Good" he said simply, licking his lips wickedly. "The masters have decided. Today is the day the accursed hero will die, releasing the lord of darkness and finally awakening the king of demons"

Malladus smiled. "How shall I kill him?" Malladus asked.

"You won't." the messenger said sternly. "The masters have found a powerful and stealthy demon in another far-off land. HE shall assassinate the "king" of Hyrule, but you will have both the hero's body and the land you wish, we have no need for it."

Malladus was not happy with the arrangement, but he was not angry about it either. This was because both ways, the king of Hyrule would fall and he would rise.

"What would the masters have me do?" Malladus asked.

"Simple." The messenger replied. "As soon as you hear the sign come from the castle that the king of Hyrule has fallen, destroy the kingdom of Hyrule once, and for all."

A smile crept onto the demon lord's face. "Of course, I would enjoy nothing more."

"Good, this will be the hero's LAST incarnation. his soul shall be swallowed in darkness as he dies one, final time." The "Messenger" said as he smiled and melted into the shadows, the large red gem on his chest disappearing last. "Be prepared."

Malladus rose and started to get out of the pool of lava. It was time to gather his army.

Link slowly opened his exhausted eyelids. Light was streaming in through the window and he could see that despite the danger outside Hyrule's walls it would be a pleasant day as normal. He frowned as he remembered his dream the last night. It was that he stood looking up at a beautiful, golden woman on a cloud wrapped in emerald robes. She was crying into her hands while looking in link's direction while repeating over and over, "I'm sorry my chosen hero, I'm so sorry." Link had no idea who his woman might have been, yet he felt he should know her. As he got out bed, he realized that Zelda was already up and out of the room. He quickly got dressed and went out of the bedroom and down the stairs into the throne room, where he found Zelda and his trusted head of the City Gaurd, Silver Guardian talking in hushed voices. As usual, Link puzzled over Silver's name. Every head of the royal guard was awarded that title, yet Silver was the first to change his name to match his title.

"Good morning!" Link called out to his wife and guard who both jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Link!" Zelda said. "Stop doing that! This is important!"

"What is?" Link inquired playfully.

"Well, I found a Goron this morning on my rounds." Silver started. "He was unconscious by the eastern gate."

"So? Link asked. "We find Goron Miners all the time outside the gates who were stuck after nightfall, they all heal from their wounds and live to fight another day. They _are_ a tough breed. Why is this any different?"

"Because this Goron was wearing leather gloves, a kilt, leather boots and a hat." Zelda replied. "And we both know how much the Gorons hate hearing clothes." It was true. Gorons complained that clothes interfered with their mining, so they went around without clothes all the time. Thankfully, the giant rock tribe had no use for them because of the rocks coating their bodies.

"Show me where you found this Goron" Link said. "I would like to see the spot for myself."

"Link!" Zelda said. "I'm sure the Guard can handle this, you don't have to as well."

"I know Zel," Link said, using his pet name for her. "I would like to see it anyway. It would be a nice change in the day."

"Just be careful." Zelda told him.

"I always am." Link said rebelliously. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go," he said to Silver, who had taken a few steps away to let the King and Queen converse in private. "I would like to see the Goron first, then the spot where he was found"

"As you wish, my King." Silver replied. "I feel required to ward you that he has been a bit ... rebellious since he woke up."

"I'll take my chances." Link said as the duo walked away. But neither the duo nor the Queen, whose attention was directed elsewhere noticed two impossibly large, multicolored eyes with small, black pupils watching them from the shadows. A palace guard, dressed in the traditional guard's dress of a green tunic heard a bone-chilling giggle, almost like a child's but eviler. he was terrified of the sound, but passed it off as the wind whistling through the stones of the relocated Hyrule castle. When he turned his attention away from the King and the Head of the Gity Guard, the eyes quickly moved from shadow to shadow, almost as if they were following the King.


End file.
